Saass22 Wiki
Admin http://www.worldcat.org/ Saass22 Summary by Course 600 (complete) *Clausewitz, Carl. On War. trans. and ed. Michael Howard and Peter Paret. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1984. *Corbett, Julian. Some Principles of Maritime Strategy. Introduction and Notes by Eric J. Grove. Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 1988. *Fuller, J.F.C. The Foundations of the Science of War. London: Hutchinson & Co., 1926. *Howard, Michael. War in European History. New York: Oxford University Press, 1976. *Hughes, Daniel J., ed. Moltke on the Art of War: Selected Writings. Novato, Ca.: Presidio Press, 1993. *Jomini, Antoine-Henri. The Art of War. Mineola, New York: Dover Publications, 2007. *Liddell Hart, B.H. Strategy. 2nd rev. ed. 1967. Reprint: New York: Penguin, 1991. *Mahan, Alfred Thayer. Mahan on Naval Strategy: Selections from the Writings of Rear Admiral Alfred Thayer Mahan. ed. John B. Hattendorf. Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 1991. *Murray, Williamson, Richard Hart Sinnreich, and James Lacey, eds. The Shaping of Grand Strategy: Policy, Diplomacy, and War. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2011. *Osinga, Frans. Science, Strategy, and War: The Strategic Theory of John Boyd. London: Routledge, 2007. *Strassler, Robert B., ed. The Landmark Thucydides: A Comprehensive Guide to the Peloponnesian War. New York: The Free Press, 1996. *Sun Tzu. The Illustrated Art of War: The Definitive English Translation by Samuel B. Griffith. New York: Oxford University Press, 2005. *Wylie, Joseph. Military Strategy: A General Theory of Power Control. Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 1989. *Isserson, Operational Art - Russian Style *Tukhachevskii, Deep Battle 601Foundations of Strategy *Thomas Kuhn, The Structure of Scientific Revolutions. Chicago: University of Chicago, 1996 (orig in 1962). ISBN 0-226-45808-3 *Kenneth Waltz, Man, the State, and War. New York: Columbia University Press, 1959. ISBN 0-231-08564-2 *R.J. Overy, The Air War, 1939-1945. Washington: Potomac, 2005. ISBN1574887165 *Jurgen Brauer and Hubert Van Tuyll, Castles, Battles and Bombs: How Economics Explains Military History. ''Chicago: University of Chicago, 2009. ISBN 0226071642 *Graham Allison and Philip Zelikow, ''Essence of Decision. New York: Longman, 0-321-01349-2 *Robert Jervis, Perception and Misperception in International Politics. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1976. ISBN 0-691-10049-7 *Yuen Foong Khong, Analogies at War. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1992. ISBN 0-691-02535-5 *Gareth Morgan, Images of Organization. Thousand Oaks: Sage, 2006. ISBN 1-4129-3979-8 *Mancur Olson, The Logic of Collective Action. Cambridge: Harvard, 1971. ISBN 0-674-53751-3 *Irving L. Janis, Groupthink. Boston: Houghton-Mifflin, 1982. ISBN 0-395-31704-5 *Peter D. Feaver, Armed Servants: Agency, Oversight, and Civil-Military Relations. Cambridge: Harvard, 2003. ISBN 0-674-01051-5 *Michael Walzer, Just and Unjust Wars. New York: Basic Books, 2006. ISBN 0-465-03707-0 627 - History of Airpower I *H G Wells The War in the Air *J.C. Slessor, Air Power and Armies. ''Tuscaloosa: AL, University of Alabama Press, 2009. *Adam Tooze, ''The Wages of Destruction *Lee Kennett, The First Air War; Tami Davis Biddle, Rhetoric and Reality in Air Warfare pp. 1-68 *Mark Peattie, Sunburst: The Rise of Japanese Naval Air Power, 1909-1941. ISBN 978-1-59114-664-3 *Stephen Bungay, The Most Dangerous Enemy, A History of the Battle of Britain. ISBN-10: 1854108018 | ISBN-13: 978-1854108012 *Von Hardesty and Ilya Grinberg , Red Phoenix Rising: The Soviet Air Force in World War II *''William "Billy" Mitchell , Winged Defense'' *Douhet ,Command of the Air *Biddle, Rhetoric and Reality *Wakelam ,The Science of Bombing *Griffith ,MacArthur's Airman *Plating ,The Hump *Wolk ,Cataclysm *Sherry ,The Rise of American Airpowe''r 632 - Foundations of International Politics *E.H. Carr, ''The Twenty Years Crisis *George Kennan , American Diplomacy *[[Waltz, Ken]] , Theory of International Politics *Thomas Shelling , Arms and Influence & The Strategy of Conflict *Hedley Bull , The Anarchical Society *Robert Gilpin , War and Change in World Politics *Robert Keohane, After Hegemony, Princeton University Press, 2005 (Ch. 3, 4, 6). ISBN-13: 978-0-691-12248-9 *G. John Ikenberry, After Victory, Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2001. *Peter Dicken , Global Shift *Immanuel Wallerstein , World Systems Analysis *David Baldwin ,Economic Statecraft *Michael Doyle ,Ways of War and Peace *Alexander Weldt ,Social Theory of International Politics *Peter Haas ,Knowledge, Power, and International Policy Coordination *Jeffrey Legro ,Rethinking the World: Great Power Strategies and International Order *Barry Buzan and Ole Weaver, Regions and Powers: The Structure of International Security *Marshall Hodgson ,Rethinking World History 628 - Airpower II *Brodie - Strategy in the Missile Age (Sarah) *Barlow - Revolt of the Admirals *Miller - To Save a City *Crane - American Airpower Strategy in Korea *Zhang - Red Wings Over the Yalu *Craig - Destroying the Village *Keeney - 15 Minutes *Clodfelter - The Limits of Airpower (squeeze) *Horwood - Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War *Randolph - Powerful and Brutal Weapons *Olsen - John Warden and the Renaissance of American Airpower *Pape - Bombing to Win (Pasha) *Lambeth - The Transformation of American Airpower *Henriksen - NATO's Gamble *Anrig - The Quest for Relevant Airpower 660 - Technology and Military Innovation *White, Lynn Jr., Medieval Technology and Social Change *McNeill, William H. The Pursuit of Power: Technology, Armed Force, and Society since A.D. *Bijker, Wiebe E.; Thomas P. Hughes; and Trevor Pinch. The Social Construction of Technological Systems: New Directions in the Sociology and History of *Smith, Merritt Roe and Leo Marx, eds. Does Technology Drive History? The Dilemma of Technological Determinism *Posen, Barry R.. The Sources of Military Doctrine: France, Britain, and Germany between the World Wars *Rosen, Stephen P. Winning the Next War: Innovation in the Modern Military *Duncan, Francis. Rickover: The Struggle for Excellence *Sheehan, Neil. A Fiery Peace in a Cold War: Bernard Schriever and the Ultimate Weapon * Kurzweil, Ray. The Age of Spiritual Machines: When Computers Exceed Human Intelligence. *Kaku, Michio. Physics of the Future: How Science Will Shape Our Lives and Human Destiny by the Year 2100 667 - Information and Cyber Power Amoroso, Edward G. Cyber Attacks: Protecting National Infrastructure. Betz, David J., and Tim Stevens. Cyberspace and the State: Toward a Strategy for Cyber-Power. Bousquet, Antoine. The Scientific Way of Warfare: Order and Chaos on the Battlefields of Modernity. Bowden, Mark. Worm: The First Digital World War. Brenner, Joel. America the Vulnerable: Inside the New Threat Matrix of Digital Espionage, Crime, and Warfare.. Brenner, Susan W. Cyberthreats: The Emerging Fault Lines of the Nation State. Clarke, Richard A., and Robert K. Knake. Cyber War: The Next Threat to National Security and What to Do About It. Hadnagy, Christopher. Social Engineering: The Art of Human Hacking. Kramer, Franklin D., Stuart H. Starr, and Larry K. Wentz, eds. Cyberpower and National Security. . Krekel, Bryan, Patton Adams, and George Bakos. Occupying the Information High Ground: Chinese Capabilities for Computer Network Operations and Cyber '' Lonsdale, David J. ''The Nature of War in the Information Age: Clausewitzian Future Morozov, Evgeny. The Net Delusion: The Dark Side of the Internet. Reveron, Derek S., ed. Cyberspace and National Security: Threats, Opportunities, and Power in a Virtual World. Sanger, David E. Confront and Conceal: Obama's Secret Wars and Surprising Use of American Power. 665 - Space Power DeGrasse Tyson, Neil. The Space Chronicles: Facing the Ultimate Frontier Dolman, Everett. Astropolitik: Classical Geopolitics in the Space Age Johnson-Freese, Joan. Space as a Strategic Asset Lambeth1, Benjamin. Mastering the Ultimate High Ground: Next Steps in the Military Use of Space McDougall, Walter. …'' the Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age'' Moltz, James Clay. The Politics of Space Security: Strategic Restraint and the Pursuit of National Interests Morgan1, Forrest. Deterrence and First-Strike Stability in Space: A Preliminary Assessment Neufeld, 'Michael. ''Von Braun: Dreamer of Space, Engineer of War '''O’Hanlon, Michael. Neither Star Wars Nor Sanctuary:' Constraining the Military Uses of Space'' Scott William; Coumatose, Michael; and Birnes, William. Counter-Space: The Next Hours of World War III Seedhouse, Erik. The New Space Race: China vs. USA '''Solomon, Lewis. The Privatization of Space Exploration: Business, Technology, Law and Policy 644- Irregular Warfare Ackerman, Peter and Jack DuVall. A Force More Powerful: A Century of Non-Violent Conflict ''(Palgrave, 2001). Atran, Scott. ''Talking to the Enemy: Faith, Brotherhood, and the (Un)Making of Terrorists (Ecco, 2010) Galula, David. Pacification in Algeria, 1956-1958. MG-478-1-ARPA/RC. (RAND, 2006) Guevara, Ernesto “Che”. Guerrilla Warfare. Revised 3rd edition. (Scholarly Resources, 1997) Kalyvas, Stathis. The Logic of Violence in Civil War. (Cambridge, 2006) Kilcullen, David. The Accidental Guerrilla. (Oxford, 2010) Kurth Cronin, Audrey. How Terrorism Ends. (Princeton, 2009) Mackinlay, John. The Insurgent Archipelago (Columbia, 2009) Lambeth2, Ben. Airpower Against Terror: America's Conduct of Operation Enduring Freedom. (RAND: 2006). Qutb, Sayyid. Milestones. (Islamic Book Service, 2002) Trinquier, Roger. Modern Warfare. (Praeger Security International, 2006) T.E. Lawrence, The Evolution of a Revolt Mao, On Protracted War 643 - Strategy and Campaign Planning Geoff Coyle, Practical Strategy: Structured Tools and Techniques, New York: Prentice Hall, 2004. Everett C. Dolman, Pure Strategy: Power and Principle in the Space and Information Age. New York: Frank Cass, 2005. Dietrich, Dorner, The Logic of Failure, New York, NY: Basic Books, 1996. Tim Harford, Adapt, New York, NY: Farrar, Staus, and Giroux, 2011. Bryan Lawson, How Designers Think (4th ed), New York, NY: Routledge, 2005. Fred C. Ikle, Every War Must End. 2nd Revised Edition, New York: Columbia University Press, 2005. Jeffrey M. Reilly, Operational Design: Distilling Clarity from Complexity for Decisive Action, AU Press, 2012. Richard P. Rumelt, Good Strategy, Bad Strategy, New York, NY: Crown Business, 2011. Peter Schwartz, The Art of the Long View, New York, NY: Doubleday, 1996. Comps Questions: Category:Browse